Barairo no Jinsei
Barairo no Jinsei adalah single dari Mai Kuraki. Lagu tituler ini adalah lagu pembuka ke-49 dari anime. Lirik Versi Pendek |-| Romaji= always! My celebration! Gōin sugiru situation! Ganbatteru communication! Girigiri na emotion! Nigetai toki demo shinjite Susumo tsudzukete iku Start in my life Lonely... Lonely... soredemo Seiippai! Meippai! Yume ga kasurete mierunara Naite naite naite naite namida de nagashite Madamada korekara mōikkai! make your smile! Dōnimo naranai toki demo Daite daite daite daite ima wo hanasanaide Kōkaishinai-yō (ikiru) koko ni uma reta (imi wo) Tsukuridashite (kimi to) doko made mo sō! Barairo no jinsei! Mōikkai! TRY AGAIN! Dōni mo naranai toki demo Daite daite daite daite ima wo hanasanaide Kōkaishinai-yō (ikiru) koko ni uma reta (imi wo) Tsukuridashite (kimi to) doko made mo sō! Barairo no jinsei! |-| Kanji= always！ My celebration！ 強引過ぎるシチュエーション！ 頑張ってるコミュニケーション！ ギリギリなエモーション！ 逃げたいときでも信じて 進も続けていく Start in my life Lonely… Lonely… それでも 精一杯! 目一杯! 夢がかすれて見えるなら 泣いて 泣いて 泣いて 泣いて 涙で流して まだまだこれから もう一回！ make your smile! どうにもならないときでも 抱いて 抱いて 抱いて 抱いて 今を離さないで 後悔しないよう（生きる） ここに生まれた （意味を） 作り出して（キミと） どこまでもそう！ 薔薇色の人生！ もう一回！ TRY AGAIN! どうにもならないときでも 抱いて 抱いて 抱いて 抱いて 今を離さないで 後悔しないよう（生きる） ここに生まれた （意味を） 作り出して（キミと） どこまでもそう！ 薔薇色の人生！ Versi Penuh |-| Romaji= always! My celebration! Gouin sugiru shichueeshon! Ganbatteru komyunikeeshon! Girigiri na emoushon! Nigetai toki demo shinjite Susumi tsuzukete iku Start in my life Lonely… Lonely… sore demo Seippai! Meippai! Yume ga kasurete mieru nara Naite naite naite naite namida de nagashite Mada mada kore kara mou ikkai! make your smile! Dou ni mo naranai toki demo Daite daite daite daite ima wo hanasanaide Koukai shinai you (ikiru) koko ni umareta (imi wo) Tsukuridashite (kimi to) doko made mo sou! Barairo no jinsei! Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu! Ichikabachika yatte minakya Wakaranai ze Growing of my heart Burebure demo PUZZLE Awasete miete kuru kotae wa Irozuita sekai e Time after time Only… Only… Only One Seippai! Meippai! Yume ga kasurete mieru nara Naite naite naite naite namida de nagashite Mada mada kore kara mou ikkai! TRY AGAIN! Dou ni mo naranai toki demo Daite daite daite daite ima wo hanasanaide Koukai shinai you (ikiru) koko ni umareta (imi wo) Tsukuridashite (kimi to) doko made mo sou! Barairo no jinsei! Hikari sasu mayoi nai kimi no moto e Ichibyou goto ni Love for you! Lonely… Lonely… sore demo Seippai! Meippai! Yume ga kasurete mieru nara Naite naite naite naite namida de nagashite Mada mada kore kara mou ikkai! make your smile! Dou ni mo naranai toki demo Daite daite daite daite ima wo hanasanaide Koukai shinai you (ikiru) koko ni umareta (imi wo) Tsukuridashite (kimi to) doko made mo sou! Barairo no jinsei! |-| Kanji= always! My celebration! 強引過ぎるシチュエーション！ 頑張ってるコミュニケーション！ ギリギリなエモーション！ 逃げたいときでも信じて 進み続けていく　Start in my life Lonely… Lonely… それでも 精一杯！目一杯！ 夢がかすれて見えるなら 泣いて　泣いて　泣いて　泣いて　涙で流して まだまだこれから　もう一回！　make your smile! どうにもならないときでも 抱いて　抱いて　抱いて　抱いて　今を離さないで 後悔しないよう（生きる）　ここに生まれた（意味を） 作り出して（キミと）　どこまでもそう！　薔薇色の人生！ 真実はいつもひとつ！ 一か八かやってみなきゃ わからないぜ　Growing of my heart ブレブレでも　PUZZLE 合わせて見えてくる答えは 色づいた世界へ　Time after time Only… Only… Only One 精一杯！目一杯！ 夢がかすれて見えるなら 泣いて　泣いて　泣いて　泣いて　涙で流して まだまだこれから　もう一回！　TRY AGAIN! どうにもならないときでも 抱いて　抱いて　抱いて　抱いて　今を離さないで 後悔しないよう（生きる）　ここに生まれた（意味を） 作り出して（キミと）　どこまでもそう！　薔薇色の人生！ 光射す迷いない君のもとへ 一秒ごとに　Love for you！ Lonely… Lonely… それでも 精一杯！目一杯！ 夢がかすれて見えるなら 泣いて　泣いて　泣いて　泣いて　涙で流して まだまだこれから　もう一回！　make your smile! どうにもならないときでも 抱いて　抱いて　抱いて　抱いて　今を離さないで 後悔しないよう（生きる）　ここに生まれた（意味を） 作り出して（キミと）　どこまでもそう！　薔薇色の人生！ Trivia * Meski dikreditkan sebagai lagu pembuka, lagu ini diputar di bagian kredit episode spesial Wisata Sekolah Merah ~ Bagian Merah. en:Barairo no Jinsei Kategori:Lagu Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka Kategori:Lagu Pembuka Episode Spesial